


Мы все ещё сильны - мы не приостановим шаг!

by MonochromeDirective_Haive



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDirective_Haive/pseuds/MonochromeDirective_Haive
Summary: — ...Да, приятно познакомиться, агент Кеннеди. К сожалению, у нас нет времени на общепринятые сводки правил хорошего тона, поэтому давайте перейдём сразу к делу. С этого момента я буду исполнять роль Вашего связного в полевых операциях, проводимыми Соединёнными Штатами Америки. До тех пор, пока вышестоящие инстанции считают наше сотрудничество необходимым, мы с Вами будем действовать заодно, как и наши структуры в целом. Теперь, если разрешите, я представлюсь. Меня зовут...





	Мы все ещё сильны - мы не приостановим шаг!

**Author's Note:**

> [Songfic ♫ Shinedown/Misfits]  
Текст будет постепенно вплетаться в сам рассказ. Так же на основе своеобразного понятия атмосферы и смысла песни базируется создание работы.  
❐ Таймлайн: У Вас есть какие-нибудь тайные сексуальные желания в этом плане? Нет? По сути то - до/во время/после Resident Evil:Damnation/Resident Evil 6. Но по факту - как хочет Ваш мозг. И смотря чего.  
✉ Да. Это дружеская зарисовка нашедшая исток в тексте песни. Нет. Здесь не их пэйринг и никто никого не чпокает. А хотели бы? *коварное выражение лица, с хитрым прищуром*  
Мне очень симпатизирует личность Ингрид Ханниган. Думаю не мне-то одной точно, тем не менее, увы, она не частый гость вообще где-либо.  
_____________________  
Ссылка на данную работу в Ficbook.net:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5998339  
_____________________  
Приятного прочтения.  
Искренне благодарю Вас за оказанное внимание.

_— ...А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста, и сделай мне одолжение, запомнив то, что я тебе сейчас скажу. Единожды и навсегда. **Ты и твоя** ухоженная **псина - раздражающий фактор для многих из нас.** Хватит суетиться! Даже не мыслите впредь прыгать выше собственных голов! Миру не нужен этот фанатичный героизм. **Миру не нужно спасение.** Человечество обожает тонуть **в собственном дерьме**, с наслаждением его прихлёбывая. Если продолжите в том же духе, не смейте удивляться **незапланированной кончине** кого-либо из вас._

  
Перьевой ореол выбеленной эстакадой ершится от порывов штормового ветра. Он обращает признанного суевериями посланника мира в комочек съёжившейся шевелящейся субстанции. Тем самым вызывая разве что искреннюю жалость к обездоленному, но никак не восхищение его незаурядной красотой.  
  
Цепкая хватка когтистых лап не позволяет начинающейся осенней буре смести течением заупрямившееся существо. Оно продолжает оценивать крапчатыми зрачками посеревший городской ландшафт. Обозлившаяся погода, набирающая мощь в таких обстоятельствах, упорно же завывает, комично прогибая одичалого отшельника.  
  
Цоколь, на который пал зоркий взгляд вольной птицы, находится где-то между девятым и десятым этажами офисного здания, представляя собой не что иное, как заглохший с летнего зноя кондиционер. Потрёпанный кусок уже бесполезного металлолома нудно скрипит, ожидающе изнывая.  
  
Напыжившись, упитанное тельце хотело было уже вскользь прикорнуть. Однако, громкий звук, берущий исток в застенках бетонного коробка, ненароком спугивает пернатую бестию. Гулкий звон эхом вибрирует по дешёвому стеклопакету.  
  
Керамическая чашка, декорированная чрезмерно уж вычурной символикой, обречённо пристроилась у кромки стола. Это скорее крайне необходимая мера, нежели вожделённый выбор.  
  
Невольно гонимая собственными прототипами, необъятная кружка лавирует, пребывая наибольшей своей площадью, будучи уже не на устойчивой поверхности. Массивная ручка предательски перевешивает основной вес к зияющей пропасти. Едва осталась малая толика, и наконец-бы прервалось затянувшееся ожидание палаческой казни, но теория вероятности вступается за беззащитную вещицу.  
  
Чуть было не запоздало, единственная уцелевшая часть скромного чайного сервиза таки дожидается спасения. Стакан чудаковато излавливают, а затем ставят к скоплению ему подобных. Правда, отнюдь не ловкостью рук, скорее суматошным отчаянием.  
  
****

***  
  


**** — Нет. Ингрид, я ещё раз повторяю «нет». Это – собственнолично моё решение.  
  
Установленная не так уж давно спутниковая связь изрядно полнится тропосферными помехами и неприемлемыми задержками входящего сигнала. Изредка, однако вовсе заглушая окончания произносимых слов, с жадностью заглатываемых нестабильностью передатчика.  
  
Пусть и мужской голос не обходит стороной накладка откровенно хреновой пересылки данных, тем не менее скрыть непоколебимость мнения владельца ничто не в силах. Даже брикливость не шибко приветливой радиорелейной связи.  
  
_«— Расстояние между собеседниками изначально приемлемое, если, конечно, опираться на теорию... Черт! Всё-таки стоило заморочиться. Следовать всем изложенным пошаговым этапам в инструкции. Всё-таки нужно было использовать другой канал и более сложные преломляющие коды. Но именно сегодня я решила обойтись без этого. А теперь, спрашивается...»_, — пока мыслительный процесс без умолку бормочет, Ханниган нервно потирает озадачено хмурящийся лоб. Она бескомпромиссно осыпает ругательствами собственную персону.  
  
Женщина ныряет в думы. Точнее обдумывает, как грамотно выйти из щекотливого положения злополучной провинности. Она краем глаза замечает, что нечто диковинное белоснежным ирреальным пятном невзначай мелькает в щели полуоткрытого офисного окна.  
  
Ханниган неожиданно для себя же вздрагивает:  
  
— Леон, пожалуйста, хватит спорить. Мы только попусту тратим время в твоём упрямом сражении со мной. Которое, кстати, совершенно не к месту! Скажи, тебе действительно недостаточно было этого за день, учитывая сложности проводимой миссии? — успевая как нельзя вовремя, беспокойным рывком, молодая девушка суетливым движением ловит последнюю цельную чашку. Бросающаяся сразу же в глаза своей претенциозностью эмблема отображает то, что и было выжжено заводской печатью месяцами ранее - FSO. — Проклятье. Всегда так…  
  
— Нет, Ингрид, споришь здесь ты. Если я не ошибаюсь, что происходит крайне редко, прошу заметить, сейчас почти шесть часов утра. И я не припоминаю в недавнем времени, когда ты избавилась от человеческой необходимости - спать. Именно, Ханниган, спать. Я знаю, что у тебя это уже третья подряд бессонная ночь. Черт подери, это уже перебор даже для тебя...  
  
— Наша третья подряд бессонная ночь, Леон. Пока ты… Подожди, стоп, Харпер слила эту информацию?  
  
— И теперь ответь вот прямо сейчас на единственный интересующий меня вопрос... да, слила. На чем я остановился? Так вот, как же ты умудрилась заблудиться в паре рабочих столов, упуская из-под носа табличку «Выход»? В каком углу ты застряла настолько, что аж пожарная схема эвакуации не помогла? Я любезно выслушаю, а после героически выведу тебя из тупика, — произнося финальные слова иступленной тирады, выпаленной на спешном выдохе, Кеннеди переходит из планирования осады в наступающую атаку. — Хорошо. Я сначала поржу, а вот потом точно помогу. Наверно. Не факт. Хелена дома? А то она ждёт продолжения твоих душещипательных офисных похождений.  
  
Нарочито с бунтующим хлопком Ингрид ставит чашку китайского производства к полдесятку травмированных недоразумениями кофейных тар.  
  
Ханниган, обрывисто ворча, лихорадочно рыщет то, что может заменить полотенце, ибо влажные ароматические салфетки бытуют в ином конце зала. Тёмная, уже прохладная жидкость крошковидным осадком усеивает запястье. Она окрашивала некогда выстиранный рукав делового костюма разнообразием коричневых оттенков.  
  
— Пока ты находишься там. На территории охваченной гражданской войной. Ищешь необходимого нам информатора. Кто-то должен быть всегда здесь, отслеживая сигнал. Мы не имеем права оплошать! Один неверный шаг, и миссию постигнет провал, стоит только раздаться взрыву оповещающему, что того идиота все-таки подорвали. Я напоминаю: бывший наш посол - господин Берч - заминирован. Нужно спасти этого продавшегося политика. Разузнать детали провёрнутой им сделки с неизвестным покупателем. Судить по законам нашей страны. Но прежде - вытащить тебя... — не находя более причин пытаться скороговоркой перебивать напарника, ловя секунды кратковременного шанса обуздать того, связная вымученно снимает очки. Она начинает их скрупулёзно очищать от незначительных, но порой нервирующих дефектов. — Живым и по возможности невредимым. На меня давит руководство. Сенатор явно побаивается раскрытия государственных тайн именно в том секторе, из-за чего готов пойти даже на жертвы. На жертвы в лице тебя, Леон.  
  
— Ничего нового. Давно уж привыкли... Это никогда не было для нас проблемой, разве нет? Эй, я же всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать? — агент как будто нарочито громче усмехается, задевая выдохом ушко микрофона. Эфир, оглушённый бестактностью, чуть было вовсе не пал.  
  
Это не ускользает мимо галдящего набатом слуха Ингрид. Переизбыток не шибко качественного кофеина отдаёт ухающим притоком крови в висках, подхватывая к сложившемуся ритму непрекращающуюся мигрень.  
  
— Ты привык, да, но это не значит, что надо так... — женщина осеклась, замолчав. — Я благодарна тебе за то, что ты переживаешь за меня, Леон. Правда. Однако мы оба сейчас нуждаемся в требуемом отдыхе, и единственный выход из сложившейся неприятной для нас ситуации - это решить её. Реагировать как можно быстрее. Ты сейчас в реальной опасности. Мне же грозит только переутомление.  
  
Наступающая тишина, спустя полчаса как разговор принял вид бесконтактной стычки, отвоёвывает себе диалог. Она лишается своеобразной гармонии всё так же из-за проникающих назойливых помех. Судя по всему, и без того хрупкая связь вконец скоро «протянет ноги».  
  
Невнятно что-то промычав, Скотт, задумчиво растягивая слово, выносит свой неизменный вердикт:  
  
— Нет, — голос мужчины с заядлой упорностью вновь искрится насквозь приевшейся задорностью.  
  
Нехватка сна накладывает свой отпечаток, почти незримый в образе правительственного агента, что нельзя сказать об Ингрид. Та от безнадёжности друга громогласно стонет, прикладывая голову на клавиши беспроводной клавиатуры.  
  
— У нас в запасе имеется около трёх часов. Я правильно понял, так? Как и ранее, я категорически не согласен с твоим планом на это доступное нам время. Нет смысла пытаться достать того подонка до тех пор, пока мы не дождёмся отвлекающего манёвра сил обороны.  
  
— Да я и не предлагала лезть тебе на рожон! Напротив! Но за эти часы я смогу откопать в их наспех защищённой сети более точные чертежи здания. Отредактировав их с учётом вынужденных разрушений почти всего пострадавшего города.  
  
— Ханниган... — Леон натужно вздыхает.  
  
— Я уже с помощью спутника воссоздала макет повреждений за последние дни столкновений, совершенных терактов по всей зоне и «до» открытой конфронтации.  
  
— Стоп. Тебе нужно вздремнуть. Срочно. Ты напоминаешь мне сонную белку, которая продолжает метаться из стороны в сторону лишь потому, что передозировка кофе беспощадна. Прямо как тот грызун рядом с баром, где мы втроём организовали перекус. Помнишь? Это было забавно.  
  
Женщина скрещивает руки на груди, просверливая недовольным нахохленным взглядом рой беспорядочных дырок. Увы, однако, в пустующем окошке видеочата. Она терпеливо дослушивает затянувшуюся аллегорию Леона.  
  
Этот мужчина никогда не имел в числе личных достижений, хранящихся в закромах портфолио, болтливость или общительность. Но иной раз, хоть ты любовно застрелись, он все равно даже окоченевшему трупу выскажет все то, что он о нём думает.  
  
— Хелена протянула ему добротный кусок маковой булочки, я - миндальное печенье. А он тогда начал перевозбуждено прыгать, не решаясь выбрать, что же сожрать первым. Итог: навернулся аж двойным кульбитом, угодив в мусорку. Сам себя этим повергнул в состояние шока и лихо сбежал с места происшествия. Пример странный, согласен. Но сейчас своим состоянием ты припомнила мне того глупого бельчонка. Глупого неадекватного бельчонка.  
  
— Ты издеваешься, да?  
  
— Ничуть, — словив значительную дозу скептицизма девушки, Кеннеди неловко откашливается.  
  
_«— Серьёзно? Да ты… Я слишком хорошо знаю эту интонацию. Врун, между прочим, из тебя никакой»._  
  
— Мы справимся, Ингрид. Как всегда. Однако для этого тебе стоит отдохнуть. Будем придерживаться первоначального плана. Не стоит так зря усердствовать, бывало и хуже. От пары часов твоего отсутствия не убудет. Всё. Я отключаюсь.  
  
— Но Леон! Не смей, слышишь!..  
  
Испустив негодующий вздох, Ханниган апатично замирает, с некой тоской наблюдая за мерцающим индикаторами экраном. Они живут своей запрограммированной судьбой, рассортированной в таблицах и графиках. Убаюкивая размеренным цветом, он обволакивает навалившейся на плечи неизбежной тишиной грубо оборванной связи; накатывает позабытой усталостью, осушая слизистую оболочку глаз; добивает и без того замутнённый разум приступами бесконтрольной зевоты.  
  
Сидячая работа молвит языком болезненных покалываний. Позвоночник вместе с многострадальным копчиком жалостливо отказывается повиноваться своей хозяйке.  
  
Если бы не монотонное гудение оборудования, Ингрид Ханниган без какого-либо удивления оценила бы много о чём информирующий хруст. Кто же именно состоит из клубка микросхем: блок питания, агонизирующий яркостью светодиодов, или связная? Как минимум второго участника ночной драмы стоит уже давно разобрать под предлогом техосмотра. Промазывая тщательно каждую костяшку солидолом.  
  
Ингрид потирает веки, примостив свои очки аккурат в одну из многострадальных чашек-беженок, не забывая при этом к тому же неуклюже промахиваться. Кажется, что вся немногочисленная посуда инфо-бюро решительно сосредоточила главный штаб на её столе. Устраивая чуть ли не массовую оргию из-за тесноты их временной боевой платформы.  
  
Невпопад простукивая лишь ей узнаваемые проклятья, Ханниган с ленивостью отодвигает рабочее кресло. Она шумно цепляется колёсиками за начинающийся пласт ковролина, и, бережно выпрямляясь в вертикальное положение, бредёт по выученному маршруту. К кухне.  
  
— Ничего, этот бой ты может и выиграл, но я знаю, где находится Ваша чашка, агент Леон Скотт Кеннеди. Она - моя следующая жертва.  
  
****

***  
  


**— Вы - всего-навсего вырожденный рудимент.** И однажды вас с превеликой радостью **удалят, как гной**. Можешь не сомневаться в этом, Ингрид.  
  
— Знай, наши отделы будут только рады избавиться от столь **белых ворон**, своей чистоплотностью подставляющих окружающих их коллег. Мы-то, в отличие от вас двоих, не боимся **испачкаться этим миром**. Рано или поздно **вы утонете в нём по макушку**.  
  
— ...И тогда уж вы сможете признать, что ничем не отличаетесь от нас? **Такой же скот, копошащийся в дерьме**.  
  
Коварно одолженная у близкого друга чашка так и осталась сиротливо стоять у подножия кофемашины. Её бежевый однотонный глянец был внепланово спасён разговором с участием двух женских голосов, тем самым сохранив **свою** незапятнанность.

  
  
***  
  


**** _Если бы этот мужчина никогда не поступал бы так беспардонно, хоть изредка, то Ханниган наверно в тот же год их первого знакомства просто-напросто бы скопытилась. Мера - единица исчисления, не всегда понятная ей в такой нетехнической банальщине как «жизнь». Однако у неё нет заранее предписанных директив. Их наличие лишь надуманно людьми._  
  
Утренний вредитель вновь безмолвно посетил недавно оставленный насест. Голубь-альбинос огорчённо ютился у приоткрытого сквозняком окна, проницательным взглядом оценивая расстояние до аппетитно пахнущих съестных хлебобулочных продуктов.  
  
Понабравшись наглости, пернатый спесивец одним усилием влетает к обеденному столу, погруженному в полумрак. Он запечатлевает, как с решительной серьёзностью женщина настырно вводит одну и ту же комбинацию клавиатурных кнопок. Её старания и волнения окупаются появлением тихого мужского голоса. С навалившейся усталостью он признательно благодарит свою подругу.  
  
— Спасибо. Мне действительно... действительно было это нужнее, чем я сам предполагал. Спасибо что вернулась, Ингрид, и... прости за резкость.  
  
— Мы вместе всё начали, Леон, вместе и завершим, поставив нестираемую ничьими усилиями точку. Это никогда не было для нас проблемой, разве нет? Мы будем чеканить упрямо вперёд, пока верим в то, за что боремся. Ваши слова, агент Кеннеди. И никто, слышишь, никто меня не переубедит в обратном. А сейчас моя главная задача - вытащить твою задницу из той неразберихи обратно сюда. Домой.  
  
— Слушай... а как ты нашла меня? Я же пресёк сигнал извне, — секундное негодование Кеннеди сменилось энергичным интересом, соперничающим разве что с несгибаемой яростью детского любопытства.  
  
— Ха, моя работа заключается в том, чтобы всегда тебя находить. **Всегда и в любых обстоятельствах**.


End file.
